


Shopping

by sara_merry99



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_merry99/pseuds/sara_merry99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trip to the Adult Novelty Store, as Jim preferred to call it, was a study in contrasting personalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

## Shopping

#### by Sara

Author's website: <http://sara-merry99.livejournal.com>  
Still not mine.  
Un-betaed, though I did edit it, and written as IM fic just for the fun of writing it.  
Just before posting Conan The Destroyer, http://www.852prospect.org/archive/archive/28/conanthe.html , I asked Arouette if she could think of a better title for it, perhaps "Predator", or "The Running Man" (since I wanted a Schwarzenegger movie title). She said that what I had was fine, then gave me a challenge (which you can see in the footnote). This was my response to her challenge.  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

The trip to the Adult Novelty Store, as Jim preferred to call it, was a study in contrasting personalities. Jim stuck to the edges of the store, as if by staying near the walls he could somehow maintain plausible deniability that he'd been in a sex shop. "No, sir, I wasn't shopping. I was checking the perimeter, sir." 

Blair, typically, dove right in, looking at everything. Jim could track Blair's progress through the store by his hoots of laughter and bizarre expository comments, "Check this out, it's an inflatable sheep. They call it a Love Ewe." "I can't believe they make penis shaped ice cube molds." "If you ever want to get me a gift, Jim, I'm totally in the market for paint-on body chocolate." 

Jim made it a point to keep his eyes on the relatively safe T-shirts, avoiding the ones with unrealistically large tits screen-printed on them and focusing on the ones blazoned with the store's logo and tag line, "Badlands Adult Store: We make being bad feel good." 

He finally got dragged, physically, away from the wall by Blair who lead him to the glass case filled with a bewildering array of penis-shaped things in a bewildering range of colors and sizes. He deliberately turned away from the dolphin-shaped thing, the mermaid-shaped thing, and the wizard-shaped thing. At least he could get his brain around using something that sort of looked like a dick. 

Blair was leaning down and looking into the case and pointing things out to the clerk, while Jim kept his eyes front. Shopping for sex toys had been Sandburg's idea. Apparently having a dildo or two while they were working out the mechanics of anal sex would be a help. At least that's what Sandburg said. Right. He folded his arms at the small of his back, raised his eyes to the display of leather collars on the wall, and waited for Sandburg to finish making his choices. 

He listened with interest, but without moving his eyes, while Sandburg talked to the clerk. "We'd like to see that one, no two to the left, the teal blue one. Right. And the one two shelves up from it, the realistic black one. That flesh colored one on the bottom shelf. No the bigger one. And one of those clear ones, yeah the one with the red head on it. Thanks." The clerk laid Blair's selections out on a cloth on the counter, and Blair put his hand on Jim's arm. "You really need to relax, Jim. You're so tense you're going to snap something. Now help me pick, okay? I want you to have a say in what we get." 

Jim looked down at the counter which was half obscured by a dildo the size of Sandburg's forearm and a color that could be called "flesh" only by someone with severe jaundice. "Jesus Christ, Chief, we're not getting Conan The Destroyer there." 

Blair spluttered for a second, then said, chuckling, "Just making sure you were paying attention. What do you think about the glass one?" He tapped a clear, slightly curved cylinder with a flared red head. "It's a good size, and it'll work with silicon lubes." 

Jim glared at him. Leave it to Sandburg to have researched materials and lubes and other arcana here. "What does that mean?" 

Blair whispered, softly enough that the clerk couldn't hear, though Jim could, "It means sex in the jacuzzi." 

The image of Blair slick with water, straddling him, riding his cock hit Jim like an electric shock and all he could do was nod and swallow hard to hold in a groan. "Yeah. Yeah. Sounds good. Sounds..." He took a deep breath. "Pick whichever other one you want, except Conan, I want that clear one." 

  * The End *** 



Footnote: Arouette's challenge was to write "...a fic, ficlet, or drabble, wherein you dub a sex toy of some sort with the name Conan The Destroyer." 

* * *

End 

Shopping by Sara: sara_merry99@livejournal.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
